As firearms laws and regulations shift over time, owners of some firearms and firearm accessories can find their products subject to additional and different laws and regulations. Moreover, newly purchased firearms can be subject to heightened regulations if they include certain types of accessories. Such restrictions can subject firearms that have collapsible stocks to heightened regulations or even bans. For instance, some legal jurisdictions have placed restrictions on collapsible stocks such as prohibiting the use of a collapsible stock in a semi-automatic rifle. In contrast, firearms that have fixed stocks can comply with these heightened regulations in some jurisdictions.